


Piano Man

by occultclysms



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossover, M/M, Piano, that's literally all this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Mark and Seonghwa play the piano together.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Mark Lee Birthday Bash 2020





	Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnieju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnieju/gifts).



> for bunnie, my angel!!! i love you so much and think you're amazing. i feel like the very pairing of this fic gives me away

Learning to play the piano is what Mark’s mother wanted of him as a kid. For him to grow up and have a million talents, all while being a doctor or a lawyer. And Mark tried, he really did, but in the middle of law school, Mark had a complete meltdown and dropped out. It’s safe to say that his mom wasn’t too pleased about that one.

This sudden dropout left Mark with only his skills. Piano was the only one he stuck with long enough to have any talent with. At first, he hadn’t enjoyed the instrument a lot, but after four years or so of playing, he began to grow fonder of it, appreciating the way the keys go together and the patterns of music. Since then, music became his stress reliever for whenever school became difficult.

Presently, Mark works as a piano teacher to others. He mostly does private lessons, as he’s moving away from general lessons because those are more difficult for Mark to handle.

Mark’s favorite client by far is Seonghwa, the son of a wealthy businessman. Seonghwa lives with his father and takes college classes in the city in the mornings and then comes home to study in the afternoons. Three days a week, Mark would come over and teach Seonghwa how to play the piano.

Their arrangement had been going on for a few months at this point and Mark would be a liar if he said that he didn’t like Seonghwa at all. He’s beautiful inside and out and Mark loves to teach Seonghwa romantic duets for them to play together. Mark always plays on the left side and Seonghwa plays on the right.

Mark steps into Seonghwa’s house and walks up the stairs to the empty ballroom where him and Seonghwa play. Seonghwa is already at the bench waiting for him and Mark smiles.

“Good afternoon, Seonghwa,” Mark greets. “How were your classes this morning?”

“Quite nice, actually,” Seonghwa replies. “We analyzed some lovely poems about romance. There was this one that I read that reminded me of you actually.” Mark’s cheeks burn aflame and he bites his lip.

“Do you wish to repeat it?” Mark asks, hoping Seonghwa will. The two of them have been doing this dance frequently, skirting around things that border on homoerotic, but they never stay on the issue long enough for Mark to figure out if Seonghwa actually wishes to kiss Mark or just fluster him.

“I wish in the city of your heart you would let me be the street where you walk when you are most yourself. I imagine the houses: It has been raining, but the rain is done and the children kept home have begun opening their doors,” Seonghwa recites, hands squeezing the piano bench and staring up at the ceiling as he speaks.

“That’s a really pretty poem,” Mark says. “I only know one love poem and I think it applies quite well here.”

“Oh, really?” Seonghwa asks, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“Roses are red. The sky is blue. Seonghwa, that was very sexy of you,” Mark sing-songs and Seonghwa laughs.

“What was that?”

“My one attempt at poetry,” Mark replies.

“I love it.” Mark bites back an ‘I love you,’ instead trying to refocus on the purpose of this encounter.

“Anyways, what kind of piece would you like to learn today?”

“Something on the simple side would be nice,” Seonghwa says. “School has been requiring too much brain power recently.”

“Okay, let me think for a moment.” Mark scans his brain for an easy piece they haven’t played yet. 

“I mean…” Seonghwa trails off. “We don’t necessarily have to play the piano.” Seonghwa rests his chin on his shoulder and looks over at Mark, glancing down at Mark’s lips. Just another thing that Seonghwa does that makes Mark think he may like him.

“What do you mean?” Mark asks, trying not to read too far into Seonghwa’s comment.

“Mark Lee,” Seonghwa begins. “What do you think the reason is for all of our piano lessons? I don’t enjoy the piano nearly as much as you, yet I keep having you come back three days a week.”

“What are you saying?” Mark makes a nervous laugh, trying to give Seonghwa a chance to back out.

“I like you. Like a lot. In a very gay way.”

“Oh.” Mark knows his ears are burning and so is the rest of his face. “I like you as well.”

“That’s wonderful, but there is one thing you should know,” Seonghwa says. “My father doesn’t really want me in a relationship at the moment, he’s much more concerned with my studies.”

“So that means?” Mark asks, confused as to where Seonghwa is going with this.

“If we were to begin a romantic encounter, it would have to remain secret. Our piano sessions make a nice cover, don’t you think?” Seonghwa’s face is much closer than Mark remembers it being.

“I think that’s a genius plan,” Mark mumbles, eyes not moving from Seonghwa’s perfectly pink lips.

“Then would you be okay with me kissing you right now?” Seonghwa asks. Mark is full of whimpers, unable to hold it back, all of his attraction to Seonghwa coming back full force.

“Yes, please,” Mark replies and Seonghwa doesn’t even hesitate before capturing Mark’s mouth in a kiss. Mark’s hand comes to grab at Seonghwa’s thigh, grip practically bruising.

Seonghwa’s hand cups Mark’s cheek while his other grabs at Mark’s waist. Mark whines, trying to bring himself closer to Seonghwa, who pulls Mark into his lap and slips his tongue into Mark’s mouth.

Mark wraps his legs around Seonghwa’s waist and shoves his hands into Seonghwa’s hair, kissing back with as much fervor as he can manage. Seonghwa breaks the kiss and stares into Mark’s eyes for a moment.

“You’re the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on,” Seonghwa mumbles before leaving open mouthed kisses along Mark’s jawline and moving down his neck, settling on a sensitive spot near the bottom of Mark’s neck.

“Oh, Seonghwa,” Mark whines. “You’re so… I don’t even have the words to describe how lovely you are.” Seonghwa bites down harder in response and Mark wriggles in Seonghwa’s lap.

“You are my muse,” Seonghwa replies. “I’m very glad to have met you, Mark.”

“I’m very glad to have met you too, Seonghwa. Now are we going to keep kissing or play the piano?”

“That’s up to you,” Seonghwa replies, a smile playing on his lips.

“I think we should keep kissing,” Mark mumbles, embarrassed, but glad to be honest. Seonghwa smiles and brings their lips back together for what certainly won’t be the last time.


End file.
